Las dos caras de la eternidad
by lilet
Summary: la oportunidad de ser feliz te es dado solo una única vez. elegir entre la persona que amas o a la que amaste desde el pasado, a menos que el que te de la oportunidad ya no pueda estar a tu lado. RIREN levi x eren... Mike x erwin...
1. Chapter 1

-por favor kami-sama, buda! cualquier dios que me está escuchando!- imploro, lleno su cabeza de oraciones hacia las personas mencionadas tratando de apaciguar su dolor. El joven que estaba hincado en el suelo y con las manos juntas era Eren Yeager, tenía unos ojos color verde y una piel tostada, media unos metro setenta y cinco, a plena vista se podría decir que es un joven con mucha energía pero en realidad ...

un ruido lo hizo sobre saltarse, se levantó de golpe y fue corriendo a su cama, cubriéndose con sus frazadas ye intentando parecer dormido. Una voz se coló en su habitación, haciéndole saber que ella ya había llegado- eren, más te vale que no estés despierto- la voz llena de amargura de su8 hermanastra lo hizo cerrar los ojos y rogar por que no se acercara a él y lo viera despierto a esas horas ¨_por favor que no se acerque, que no se acerque¨_susurro, sintió una mano muy junto a él que si no fuera porque estaba mordiendo la almohada la otra lo hubiera oído

-mikasa!, que haces aquí?- la voz de su madre lo hizo sentirse esperanzado, sabía que mikasa, alias ¨ _protegeré a eren de todo el mundo¨_estaba a punto de descubrirlo lo alteraba de sobremanera

-umm yo solo vine a ver a eren y...-fue interrumpida por Carla, le hizo un pequeño gesto para que se callara y levanto la mano hacia ella para que salgan de la habitación

-hay que dejarlo descansar- mikasa la siguió, cruzo la habitación no sin antes dar un fugaz vistazo a la cama donde estaba eren-vamos- Carla la guio con cariño hasta cerrar la puerta tras ellas

un susurro volvió a salir de sus labios, sintiéndose a salvo después e que su hermana quisiera tirar la puerta por solo escuchar un ruido, si no hubiera escuchado las pisadas ahora mismo estaría muerto o gritoneado por ella en el peor caso.-parezco un niño de primaria- dijo molesto

el enojo del castaño se convirtió en un solar agudo en su pecho, una toz aguda le hizo hacer arcadas de dolor, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero las retuvo antes de llorar. su dolor seso poco a poco, sintiéndose feliz de que su familia no lo haya escuchado-maldición, maldición!- hipo, tirándose a su cama como un saco ¨_porque justo ahora tenía que sucederle todo esto, porque ese dolor infernal llego de golpe haciendo cambiar su vida ¨._coloco sus manos en sus ojos tratando de contener las lágrimas de impotencia pero esta vez no pudo evitarlo- porque justo ahora es muy tarde- dijo, antes de caer dormido

.

.

.

.

.

-y así Levi, es como debes actuar cuando alguien te quiera coger- tranquilo Rivaille, tranquilízate, están cerca de la oficina del jefe, si el los descubre se armaba la bronca-oye Levi, me escuchas?- pregunto, la pelirroja

-cállate Hanji- sintió al car de la contraria frente al suyo invadiendo su espacio, levanto al mano dándole un pequeño golpe a su amiga para alejarla- me he estado aguantando todo el camino..-

-ves, de eso es lo que hablo, no te contengas, expulsa todo y tírate sobre uno de esos macho que a ti tanto t..- no pudo acabar la frase ya que sintió un golpe más fuerte impactando en sus lentes haciéndola caer al suelo sin poder defenderse

- de nuevo peleando- esa voz calmada hizo a Levi temblar y a Hanji reaccionar, poniéndose en pie con ayuda de un volantín

-no jodas Erwin- le espeto molesto- se lo merecía por estúpida y cuatro ojos- dijo, con las manos cruzadas en su pecho y dirigiéndose a él con una mirada sombría

-tiene razón Erwin- Hanji comenzó a hablar tranquilamente y coloco una mano en el hombro del mayor- yo tengo la culpa por ser tan buena amiga y tratar de ayudarle- hizo una mueca de dolor cuando dijo aquello colocando su otra mano en su frente y haciendo como si estuviera llorando- está bien Levi, ya no te daré consejos de como coger con alguien- hablo- ya no te daré consejos para que ya no te duela hay- soltó al rubio y llevo su mano a su parte trasera indicándole con ese gesto de lo que hablaba

-ahora si te mato, maldita- grito con fuerza abalanzándose sobre ella pero siendo detenido por una fuerza que ya conocía- suéltame Erwin- pataleo con fuerza pero se sintió ser elevado y vio como Erwin lo controlaba con solo un gesto- bájame cabron!- grito ya amargado

-no Levi, sabes bien que, aunque mates a Hanji ella volverá aquí- le dijo las mismas palabras que siempre escuchaba cuando Hanji lo jodia de sobremanera y él estaba a punto de eliminarla

-maldita sea! porque aun en el puto infierno me sigue está loca- grito, volviendo a forcejear con las cadenas invisibles sobre el

La pelirroja dio una pequeña risita y hablo con las mismas palabras de siempre- porque en el infierno y en la tierra nosotros siempre estaremos juntos- recito, dándole una sonrisa a Rivaille

-vete a la mierda loca!- como bien sabia Rivaille, solo la existencia de Hanji junto a él ya era todo el pecado y maldición que le habían impuesto justo antes de nacer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Holass**

**He aquí con un fic que iba a estar en un evento de fic de la página de patatapandicornio pero lastimosamente par mi recién lo acabo de colocar en fanfiction y me da vergüenza decirle ahora que esto está en proceso, pero como ya lo tenía y será, espero de capis cortos, terminarlo, espero que les guste es comedia con un poco de fluff y drama, no sé qué título ponerle… me ayudarían? También no sé qué pareja será jejej de verdad no lo sé y es mejor que no digan que pareja lo quisiera porque de repente yo digo una cosa y mis manos otra solo les comento para que no digan ¨ y esto que es?¨ mediante avance la historia lo sabré a ciencia cierta :3 bueno creo que es lo único que tenía que decir XD**

**Espero les haya gustado y sacado una que otra sonrisa, las opiniones y dudas son bien recibidas y si me ofrecen chocolate u otro dulce mucho mejor jjeje**

**Bueno sin más**

**Lilet bye bye**


	2. angel

**Este es un fic que realmente amare escribir... un comedia drama.. Una historia que a mi corazón la hace sentir alegría y felicidad!**

**Mil gracias tan solo de leer XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**¨después de mucho tiempo, al fin estaré a tu lado**_

_**tú con las alas blancas y yo...con las alas negras¨**_

_**-.-**_

El sonido de unos pasos se escuchaba en esa gran y oscura oficina, el lugar donde estaban era frio y extenso.

Rivaille daba pasos largos para poder llegar a la oficina del ¨dios oscuro¨ y terminar de una vez el asunto que tenía pendiente unos meses atrás.

-¿qué quieres?- se colocó en frente de aquel ancho escritorio, fijando sus ojos en el otro.

- hola, Levi- respondió con un saludo, haciendo alterar al de cabellos negros- ¿ya has decidido?-

El silencio se hizo presente por un momento, dando tiempo a Rivaille de pensar esa respuesta que cruzaba su mente por mucho tiempo- si- fue la simple respuesta

-dime que has decidido-

-...lo hare...- dijo en un susurro, la persona frente a él aparto las manos de su mentón y se dispuso a ponerse de pie. Él era el ¨dios¨ de todo ese lugar, hacia y deshacía las cosas a su antojo, le daba la oportunidad de volver a existir a pocos para poder ver lo que los humanos y ángeles decían acerca de las segundas oportunidades.

-bien- se recostó al filo de aquel escritorio, viendo hacia el techo y soltando una sonrisa- sabes cuales son las reglas-

-cumplir el deseo de un mocoso y volveré a reencarnar- simple y sencillo fue lo que Rivaille pensaba, era por ello por lo que no quería aceptar, todo era tan fácil

-correcto- volvió sus ojos al de ojos oliva, volviendo a afirmar con su cabeza- eso es todo, te iras dentro de diez minutos-

-¿¡que!?- grito a todo pulmón, tenía que ser una broma, en tan poco tiempo y ya tenía que irse- eso no me lo dijiste-

-vamos Levi, ni que fueras a empacar tus cosas- volvió a mirar al pequeño que tenía un ataque de molestia- es más, esa escoba que tienes ya no sirve, en la tierra compra una nueva y serás feliz- le indico haciendo una mueca con sus manos.

-bastardo- grito.

En ese momento las puertas de la oficina se abrieron y pudo escuchar pasos apresurados hasta ellos. La silueta de Hanji y Erwin lo hizo tranquilizarse.

-Levi!- la pelirroja fue corriendo a su amigo. ¨_después de cien años por fin su querido amigo iba a poder reencarnar¨_ pensó. Al mismo tiempo un sentimiento de tristeza y nostalgia la carcomían. Ya no iba a estar con ella en el infierno y ella no tenía una oportunidad de volver a vivir y estar con su amigo, esta vez su amistad no podrá atravesar barreras- espero que logres cumplir con tu cometido, pequeño Levi- lejos de recibir un golpe de su amigo, solo pudo ver una sonrisa amarga, casi indescifrable para los otros pero no para ella

-Levi, te estaremos vigilando desde aquí- escucho decirle Erwin que estaba al lado de Hanji

-basta de despedidas cursis- gruño el dueño de todo ese infierno.

En un santiamén, el ¨dios¨ dio unos cuantos aplausos con sus manos frente a los tres y las abrió, extendiéndolos y formando un circulo gigante alrededor de ellos-este es el túnel a la tierra Levi- se dirigió al nombrado y le hizo una pequeña seña para que esté preparado.

-waaaaa que genial- el asombro en aquellos rostros era gracioso, fijaron sus ojos en aquel hoyo enorme que había realizado su todo poderoso. El hoyo media lo suficiente para que entre una persona, era de un color oscuro y desbordaba un sentimiento de pena y tristeza.

-Rivaille, tienes que saltar, si quieres solamente camina, pero...- se detuvo cuando vio a Rivaille, su mirada estaba fija en aquel vacío- ..Hazlo como tú quieras..-

Rivaille trago saliva un momento, se preparó física y psicológicamente, giro su rostro para ver los rostros emocionados de sus amigos junto a él. Dio una fuerte respiración, haciendo que el aire llegue a sus pulmones y se alejó grandes paso del agujero; sus sentido comenzaron a sobresaltarse y de pronto corrió a su desatino, corrió todo lo que pudo y en cada instante pedía que la persona que tendría que ayudar no sea un estúpido.

-adiós Rivaille- escucho la despedía de su amiga cuatrojos, la melancolía lo inundaba.

El recuerdo del pacto lo inundo y pudo recordar la otra parte de esa petición ¨_si lo consigues tú y tu amiga podrán volver a tener una segunda oportunidad_¨, si, ahora no solo lo haría por él, también por Hanji, que por culpa de él también fue condenada a la inmortalidad de aquel infierno.

.

.

.

En mis sueños siempre apareces, agitando tus alas para que te encuentre. La promeso que silenciosamente pedimos nos está torturando. Quiero que estés a mi lado en estos momentos, quiero volver a acariciar tu pelo y sentirte junto a mí. Los años pasaron y no te encontraba, quizás dios no quiso darnos una última oportunidad de ser felices.

- demonios, llegare tarde- eren se despertó de aquel sueño, uno que nunca recordaba.

Desde el día anterior se sentía cada vez más agotado, no tenía ánimos para levantarse e ir a la universidad, si decía que estaba enfermo y no quería ir, su madre y Mikasa seguro lo llevan a urgencias.

Sin ser perezoso se apresuró a darse una ducha para salir e ir a la universidad.

- el inicio de clases es siempre horrible- llevo sus ropas junto a él para vestirse después de su baño matutino. Una oleada de escalofríos lo recorrió, sentía que ese día iba a suceder algo increíble que iba a cambiar su vida.

Tras unos minutos de haberse duchado y desayunado, se dispuso a salir de su hogar, cogió su cartera y se dirigió a su universidad, el camino era extenso hasta su facultad, pasaba por un enorme parque donde los arboles lo bordeaban, una brisa agradable llego a su rostro llenándolo de una tranquilidad indescriptible, camino con paso calmados.

-o dios que este en mi salón! te lo ruego, solo por esta vez, deja que sea feliz!- grito, alzando las manos y dirigiéndolas al cielo

-¿quién quieres que este en tu salón, eren?- esa voz lo hizo sobresaltarse, haciendo que sus orejas se enrojecieran por la vergüenza

-...Ithan...- la voz le salió entrecortada.

Ithan Redfield, un joven de apariencia tranquila y mirada serena, sus cabellos rojizos que le llegaban hasta los pómulos y sus ojos azul marino que lo cautivaron la primera vez que los vio.

-..Nada.. Yo solo estoy hablando solo- una carcajada salió de los labios ajenos, haciéndolo sentir más avergonzado de lo que estaba.

-no tienes por qué molestarte- dijo, lanzando más carcajadas. Vio a eren pálido, sus mejillas blancas lo estaban preocupando, sus labios agrietados le decían que algo no iba bien

Ithan se acercó con pasos apresurados a eren, levantando su mano, guiándola a la frente del de menor estatura, tomándolo con una y la otra colocándola en su propia frente.

-eren- le dijo, acercándose a su rostro y viéndole a los ojos, haciendo que el nombrado de un paso hacia atrás y se sonrojara a limites insospechables- ¿estas enfermo?- termino de decir aquello y se alejó de él, tocándose aun con su mano la frente para tener el calor corporal del otro

-No...No.. Estoy bien..-dijo, alejándose unos pasos más de Ithan. su respiración se hizo errática y trataba de controlarla en cada paso.

¨_porque ahora dios?_¨ se preguntaba eren, yo no estoy para estos achaques, mi corazón se siente muy feliz, pero Ithan siempre es así con todos, no podía crearse falsas esperanzas. la naturaleza de Ithan era ser bondadoso con todos, el no debía sentirse especial.

-oye eren, espérame- sin darse cuenta estaba caminando de nuevo alejándose de la persona que lo volvía loco. Paro en seco para poder esperarlo- gracias- le lanzo una sonrisa de agradecimiento por aquel insignificante gesto

-de nada.. Es hora de irnos, se nos hará tarde- y caminaron los dos juntos, uno al lado del otro. Eren con los nervios a flor de piel e Ithan uno que no se enteraba de nada

.

.

.

-te lo estoy diciendo eren, deja de volverte hacer falsas ilusiones- repitió su amigo rubio

-lo se Armin, lo sé, no es necesario que me lo digas- pauso un momento- es que no es fácil olvidarse de alguien de la noche a la mañana y más si ese sujeto es uno de tus amigo y se porta tan bien contigo, además bien sabes que él es hetero y tampoco sabe que yo soy gay- afirmo

-ere.. Es solo que no quiero que te hagas esperanzas- volvió a afirmar- sabes que yo siempre cuidare tu secreto- le decía sonriendo.

Eren le agradeció internamente, todavía se recordaba aquellos días donde él tenía miedo de decirle a su mejor amigo su orientación sexual, claro que la respuesta de Armin nunca se la había esperado.

_*flash back*_

_El miedo lo invadía, sentía sus músculos tensarse y miraba con cierto recelo el reloj, pidiendo que se detuviera para no afrontar a su amigo. Ya lo había decidido pero aun las dudas lo carcomían_

_- eren.. Ya estoy aquí- la voz de su pequeño amigo lo hizo sobresaltar, su corazón volvió a golpear con fuerzas y sus piernas no lo dejaban levantarse_

_-estoy aquí Armin-. Grito desde su habitación. Escucho los pasos de Armin subiendo las escaleras y toco la puerta como muchas veces lo hacía- adelante- no importa las veces que le dijera que no debía hacerlo pero su pequeño amigo siempre decía que era necesario que cada uno tenga su propia privacidad sin ser invadida._

_- eren para que me llamaste?- pregunto con curiosidad, acercándose a su amigo y colocándose a un lado de el_

_El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación. El raciocinio de Eren estaba trabajando a mil._

_-..Bueno..y.o- trato de tener todas las palabras en su boca para poder decírselas a su amigo, a uno que había jurado nunca ocultarle nada_

_- te encuentras bien eren?- vio el rostro de preocupación de su Armin, sus ojos estaban intranquilos_

_-sí, no te preocupes por ello...- volvió a quedarse callado- es solo que tengo algo importante que decirte- afirmo su mano en su pierna y la apretó tan fuerte arrugando su ropa- yo soy gay- lo dijo de golpe, cerrando los ojos y no viendo la cara a su amigo que lo vio anonadado._

_-es verdad?- hablo- ..Eren..- sintió que Armin se levantaba de golpe dejándolo sentado en esa pequeña mesa. _

_Los pensamientos negativos comenzaron a inundarme sin darme pase a la batalla interna que tenía arman en su cabeza- bien.. Bien...- y volvió a sentir a mi amigo junto a mi_

_-no estás enojado? no tienes asco de lo que soy?- le pregunto con tristeza impregnada en sus palabras._

_Armin solo negó con la cabeza y tomo las manos de eren para afirmar esa amistad que eren creía perdida._

_-está bien eren- le brindo una sonrisa de compañerismo y cariño- el hecho de que seas gay no significa que deje de ser tu amigo, tampoco cambia el hecho de que hayas cambiado en algo- volvió a repetir- tú sigues siendo el eren que conozco, mi amigo que siempre me ha protegido y que causa alboroto por todo- esas palabras hicieron a eren devolverle una sonrisa de alegría_

_- gracias Armin, tu eres el mejor amigo de todo el mundo- le brindo un efusivo abrazo, por un momento sintió que lo iba a perder, por un momento sintió que estaría solo y él lo rechazaría_

_- así es eren, y no lo dudes- dijo con tono burlón, afirmando la palabras dichas por su amigo_

_Ambos soltaron una risa de camaradería_

*fin flash back*

-si Armin, yo siempre confiare en ti- y así terminaron su platica

.

.

.

Las clases avanzaron rápido, entre los cambios de horario y los intermedios, a eren le parecieren un tiempo razonable para estar en la universidad

-eren, te inscribirás en algún club?- pregunto Ithan con intriga.

Eren no podía evitarlo, cuando había salido al baño no espero que Ithan lo siguiera

-no, aun no- respondió con simpleza y trato de salir de los lavados para alejarse del de cabellos rojizos y hacer que su corazón deje de latir.

-sabes que no tienes derecho de latir de esa forma- le grito a su corazón, dirigiendo su vista a su pecho- no puedes, Ithan es hetero y lo sabes muy bien, que no te basto ver a él y a esa tipa besándose hace un año?- en aquel entonces eren creía que podía ser correspondido, pero sus ilusiones se destruyeron cuando los vio en frente de aquel parque besándose.

En ese momento todas sus ilusiones se hicieron añicos, es poco decir que el dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr cuesta abajo, en dirección a la casa de Armin.

Armin abrió la puerta después de recibir una llamada breve de eren diciendo ¨ábreme¨ corrió lo más que pudo hasta su puerta y la abrió de golpe, viendo la cara de llanto de eren- ¿qué te paso?- pregunto con miedo, pero lo único que sintió fue ser abrazado y teniendo más peso en su cuerpo.

-soy un idiota Armin, sabía que no debía pero no lo pude detener- las lágrimas golpeaban el rostro de eren, haciéndolo ver indefenso, como un cachorro tratando de aferrarse a su amo para no caer

-es Ithan, verdad?- sabía que esas palabras herirían a su amigo pero tenía que confirmarlo, un asentimiento de cabeza le dio la razón- entonces es hora de que llores todo lo que puedas y mañana empieces a olvidar- con solo esas palabras escucho el llanto de eren mucho más fuerte, le dio unos suaves golpes a su espalda haciéndole saber que estaría hay para él.

-ya lloraste lo suficiente, y no sabes la vergüenza que siento al recordarlo- le explicó a su corazón- esa fue la única y última vez que dejo a alguien verme llorar- camino con más rapidez, tratando de alejarse pero sintió un fuerte agarre en su muñeca.

-espera eren-Ithan lo veía sorprendido- te he hecho algo?- pregunto- últimamente te veo muy alejado, dime, te he hecho algo?- la preocupación de Ithan se podía ver en su perfecto rostro.

-no- grito, sorprendiendo al otro- es solo que no me siento bien- mintió para no delatarse

-lo sabía!- volvió a decir con amargura, acercando a eren junto a él, haciendo sus frentes chocar- sabía que me mentías, ahora quédate quieto para saber si tienes fiebre o no- eren se sintió morir en esos momentos, esa cercanía le estaba afectando, empujo a Ithan, alejándolo de él.

-mejor me voy a mi casa a dormir- salió corriendo, alejándose de pelirrojo que no sabía que sucedía.

-de acuerdo- susurro al ver a eren partir- descansa-

.

.

_**¨el amor llega cuando menos te lo esperes**_

_**El flechazo de cupido puede tocarte en cualquier momento**_

_**Como también puede desaparecer**_

_**En un instante ¨**_

-.-

.

.

**waa Ithan Redfield, eres un amorsh! no sabes lo que te adoro, joder hice a un personaje que amare el resto de mi sensual vida TT_TT Levi también te adoro pero Ithan está calando hondo XD**

**Bueno en serio me gusta como quedo este capítulo, es la primera vez que creo un personaje y lo amo,... corazón gay everywhere XD y también es uno de los capis más largos de mi historia en fanfiction! y también ya sé que pareja es! mi hermosa hermana me hizo ver la luz (?) es riren! así es, otro sensual riren a mi colección :´) bueno como dije.**

**Mil gracias tan solo de leer, este fic lo amo, no solo por ser algo nuevo para mí esto de ángeles y humanos sino también porque es la primera vez que me complemento tanto con la historia y con los personajes, espero hacer lo mismo con las demás XD también aquí si escribiré bastante, ya que este fic es como mi santuario para calmar mi alma XD**

**Bueno sin más, mil gracias a todos por solo darle una ojeada.**

**lilet bye bye**


	3. Rivaille¿ mi nuevo devilangel?

_Nuestras promesas nunca serán rotas, desde el momento en que nos conocimos _

_las lágrimas caerán solas._

* * *

.

.

.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude para alejarme de Ithan y de ese sentimiento que comenzaba a surgir en mi pecho—su respiración comenzó a regularizarse tratando de sacarse esa molestia de él— gire mi cabeza para poder observar el camino que recorrí a causa de un chico de cabellos rojizos y mirada penetrante.

- necesito olvidar esto rápido- las pobras salieron solas para acogerse a un manta de mentiras.

Para eren era un camino de peleas entre su corazón y razón, una parte de él decía que no se rinda y la otra quería dejar de sufrir.

Llego a su casa, un lugar cálido y pequeño, Mikasa, su mamá y él, vivían tranquilos hasta que se enteraron de algo que los dejo sin aliento.

- ya llegue- su voz hizo eco en las paredes. Ellas no se encontraban en la casa, después de días al fin podría respirar tranquilo.

Eren mostro un rostro de felicidad y lanzaba sonrisa de oreja a oreja a toda cosa que tenía frente a él.

- hola, hogar dulce hogar- grito levantando sus manos y caminando a su cuarto- hola florero, hola puerta- hablo directamente a aquel gran roble que tenía de puerta. Dirigió su mano al pomo de su puerta y salto, adentrándose de golpe y sus ojos dándole una vista panorámica de su habitación- hola espejo, hola cama, hola extraño que nunca antes he visto... hola…- su sonrisa se borró de su rostro de golpe, un escalofrió surco su espalda y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos salto a su cama y se tapó con su frazada —muy bien eren,…. sabes perfectamente que tu no dejaste a un extraño en tu habitación…— sus músculos comenzaron a ponerse rígidos por la persona que tenía frente a él.

-sal de ahí mocoso- la voz lo hizo temblar, fría y distante.

- ¿¡tu..uu quu..en eres!?- su voz salió en un grito de terror

- sal de ahí y te mostrare- sentía su cuerpo temblar, apretó con fuerza sus manos a la frazada hasta arrugarlas. Rivaille se dirigió a la gran oruga que se había formado en esa cama— joder, si tan solo pudiera tocarlo— ¡levántate!-

-¡quién eres!- grite, fije mi vista en la persona que estaba frente a mí, era un hombre de unos veinte años con piel nívea, unos hermosos ojos oliva y unas alas negras a cada lado de su espalda- que quieres de mí?-

- soy Rivaille, un ángel del... Cielo y he venido a buscar algo y me quedare en este lugar hasta encontrarlo-

- ¿¡que!?-

Una sonrisa ajena surco los labios de la persona que veía esa escena, sus cabellos rubios y una sonrisa de complacencia surcaba sus labios

-¿porque lo hiciste? - grito al entrar de esa forma a esa gran oficina, una fría y llena de oscuridad.

- ya lo sabes Irvin, esta es mi naturaleza, aunque no quiera este soy yo…- una mueca de dolor y sufrimiento golpeo el pecho de Smith.

- no a él por favor-

- ya no hay vuelta atrás-

Las palabras serias y firmes no le daban lugar a remediarlas, su rey era así, una persona fría, una persona que amaba sin importar la razón.

- yo aún te quiero- retrocedió y camino de regreso, tenía que buscar a Hanji y decirle lo que pasaba.

- y yo también Irvin pero tu odio hacia mi sigue aumentando- un movimiento de cabeza proveniente de Irvin lo hizo sonreír con melancolía.

- ya te lo dije... yo te quiero…- ahora que estaban juntos no iba a dejar que se separaran, no iba a alejarse de él, no ahora que estaba tan cerca a la persona que amaba.

- tú eres el único que puede hacer esto- le explicó en sus palabras que Irvin era el único al que permitiría hablarle así y entrar de esa forma a su despacho.

- hasta luego Mike-

- nos vemos Irvin-

No quiero volver a perderte, no quiero separarme de ti, aunque nuestras vidas son diferentes quiero que me sigas amando, porque esto es lo que ahora tenemos y a lo que tenemos que aferrarnos.

- solo espero que Levi se de cuenta a tiempo-

.

.

.

.-¡ estás loco!- eren dio un brinco, saliendo de su cama y encarando al persona que estaba frente a él.

- no estoy loco-

- ¿y me dices que eres un ángel?- en definitiva Eren Yeager se estaba volviendo loco- ¡pero los ángeles tienen alas blancas!-

- en primer lugar, si soy un ángel ¿acaso has visto a uno de alas blancas? – Dio un respiro, viéndolo a los ojos- en segundo lugar no vuelvas a gritar, si tan solo pudiera tocarte en estos momentos estarías muerto-

Eren trago saliva, aquel ser frente a él lo decía en serio.

Rivaille camino hacia la mesa que estaba al centro del cuarto, queriendo rozarlo con la yema de sus dedos pero simplemente lo atravesó.

- no me interesa, vete-

- ni muerto-

- ¡pero tu estas muerto!-

- exacto-

Eren se sorprendió por el descaro de aquel ángel, ya no podía aguantar más, su poca paciencia estaba hasta el tope, todo a manos de esa perdona con ojos oliva y piel nívea.

- ahhh- un suspiro salió de sus labios- de acuerdo…. ¿Qué demonios quieres?-

Rivaille se levantó con una media sonrisa en su rostro viendo a eren, y dirigiéndose a el, viéndole a los ojos.

- Eren Yeager desde ahora viviré aquí y seré tu ángel-

- ¿mi ángel?-

- correcto, por agradecimiento-

- ¿debes obedecerme?-

- ni en tus sueños, mocoso-

Una vena de ira surco la frente de eren, por fin explotando de rabia hacia aquel ángel.

- ¡qué demonios dijiste!-

- MO-CO-SO-

- maldito enano con cara de póker-

Eren sonrió por la actitud que mostro Rivaille a sus palabras. Desde ese día su vida ya no será la misma.

- maldito- Rivaille llevo su mano hacia eren, atravesando su cuerpo y vio el rostro de eren deformarse por ese extraño nuevo sentimiento—que maravilloso...estúpido Mike— quito la mano del pecho de eren y se alejó caminando en dirección de la puerta, levanto sus piernas y se sentó en medio de la nada.

- no vuelvas a hacer eso-

- no vuelvas a joderme-

La vista de ambos recorrieron sus cuerpos y llegando a sus ojos, viéndose y perdiéndose en ellos.

Una promesa que no recuerdan y unos nuevos sentimientos que los harán arrepentirse de ese antiguo lazo que los unía.

- ¿no nos hemos visto en algún lado?-

- no- era casi imposible, el no haber reencarnado en cien años y no tener recuerdos de absolutamente nada era casi ridículo que eso haya pasado.

Los ojos de eren se entristecieron, su corazón en un momento se sintió cálido, sentía que una parte de él había regresado.

- de acuerdo, devilangel- levanto la vista, viendo a los ojos del otro- te ayudare-

- bien- Rivaille maldecía internamente a ese sujeto que lo había llevado a ese lugar y que por su culpa tendría que soportar a un adolescente, a ese maldito demonio de su ¨rey¨.

.

.

.

Un estornudo se escuchó en medio de ese gran despacho- así que ya está empezando- la voz del amo y señor del inframundo era escalofriante- desde ahora comienza la función Rivaille- aquel ser sin sentimientos que gobernaba a los muertos hablo con voz seria. En sus manos se podía ver unos papeles con el nombre de Rivaille grabado en cada parte de este.

Así es aquel dios, el nunca hacia nada sin ningún beneficio. En esos momentos Rivaille era su títere en esa gran función, todo para divertir al jefe del inframundo, todo para divertir a Mike Zacarías al rey de todo su infierno.

.

.

.

**holas!*camina fuera de su rincón***

**Lio: hola soy Lio* lanza una sonrisa y mueve sus manos en forma de saludo* bueno, hoy he venido yo a saludar jejejje la jefa esta died ;w; nahhhhh ella esta sana y salva... seguro ahora esta viendo por...* gira los ojos para ver al tipo que se acerca* pero si aquí esta el rubius!**

**Mathew: cállate Lio! no se porque me mandan a hacer estas cosas*refunfuña molesto***

**Lio: ya ya Mathew...* lo tranquiliza moviendo sus brazos*¿una monedita?**

**Mathew: muérete, **

**Lio: que cruel! ya quisieras tener mi chispa.. a que si?* las mira con ojitos de cachorro* no?**

**Mathew: hablar contigo es una perdida de tiempo* voltea su rostro y las ve con sus ojos marrones* ohh, lo siento por mis modales* sonríe mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos* soy mathew, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy**

**Lio: creo que me enamore* mira a Mathew con sus ojos verdes* Mathew, como eren te pudo dejar con las ganas!?**

*** un golpe sordo se escucho en la sala, lio desvió el golpe con su mano***

**Lio: ya ya... no te enfades, no podemos comportarnos así frente a las lectoras* abraza a mathew por los hombros y le susurra al oído* la jefa es capaz de matarnos**

**Mathew: mil disculpas, también disculpen a este idiota de Lio* lo señala con el dedo***

**Lio: ya quisieras tener mi sensualidad* afirma molesto***

**Mathew; bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo... lilett a tratado de mejorar su santuario... ni pensaba que iba a tener reviews,, ya que ella siempre pasa en este famdom desapercibida..**

**Lio: es que ella es muy ****tímida**

**Mathew: tímida mis.. no, ella es floja, eso es lo que pasa**

**Lio: shhhh Mathew no expongas su secreto**

**Mathew: ahora nos despedimos, es hora de ir a encontrarme con mi eren...**

**Lio: pero si en propuesta indecente ya no apareces?**

**Mathew: lo leíste! pero ella no me dejo ni darle una ojeada**

**Lio: es que a mi me ama, es por eso que actualizara dame la oportunidad de verte... por fin apareceré y seré popular XD**

**Mathew: iré a verla**

**Lio: te acompaño* lo sigue desde atrás* o si!**

**Mathew y Lio: nos vemos!**


End file.
